Ojos zafiros
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [Drabble] Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, era la esperanza lo que lo había impulsado a buscar la manera de hacer feliz a aquella niña de ojos zafiros. [Fic para Tus mejores deseos a la paz del bosque, del foro: Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku.]


_Ni el Fandom de InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

Fic participante para _'tus mejores deseos a la paz del bosque' _del foro: _'Bajo las ramas del Goshinboku' _(Link en mi perfil).

Extensión (según Word): **839 palabras **(sin contar notas, Disclaimer, etc).

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía. _(Necesito, con urgencia, un tutorial).

* * *

><p><strong>Ojos zafiros<strong>

_"—¿No encuentra usted ningún motivo para la esperanza? _  
><em>—Bueno, hay una porción de la gente que es agradable. Pero o no hay suficiente, o son demasiado pasivos, o la tarea es abrumadora; o los malos tienen más ambición y energía. Pero es difícil hallar un punto luminoso en la historia de la humanidad."<br>—Woody Allen.  
><em>

* * *

><p>—Muchas gracias doctor —mencionó la señora mientras veía a su hija mirar el cielo por la ventana de la habitación del hospital—. ¡En verdad no sabe cómo se lo agradezco!<p>

Sesshōmaru asintió.

La pequeña niña se volteó a ver al doctor y le dedicó una sonrisa de auténtico agradecimiento. —Sabía que no debía perder la _esperanza. _—Volteó de nuevo a ver el cielo azul; había extrañado ese color—. Muchas gracias.

El peliplata no dijo nada más, simplemente salió de la habitación para darle más privacidad a la familia.

_Esperanza. _Las palabras de la niña volvieron a su mente y se dio cuenta de que era la _esperanza _lo que lo había movido a estudiar para doctor, era la _esperanza _de hacer que aquella joven pelinegra volviera a ver lo que lo impulsó a investigar cómo hacer que su novia disfrutará de los colores del mundo.

Fue esa misma _esperanza _lo que le dio el valor de hacer la cirugía y poder finalmente cumplir su objetivo.

—¡Hey, Sesshōmaru! —Rin, una compañera de trabajo de él, le llamó—. Kagome te está buscando en la entrada del hospital —informó y luego dio la vuelta para visitar a otro paciente.

Él se dirigió rápidamente hacía la entrada del lugar.

Poco a poco se fue acercando y pudo contemplar a su pareja la cual veía encantada el cielo azul y a las personas que entraban y salían. Sesshōmaru sabía que Kagome atesoraba todo eso en su mente, que había extrañado demasiado la visión aunque no lo demostrará.

La chica se sintió observada y volteó a verlo, en ese mismo momento zafiro y ámbar se encontraron haciendo que Kagome se sonrojará y luego sonriera.

—Te traje tu almuerzo —se lo mostró. Él levantó una ceja, sabía que había algo oculto en esa acción—. Vale, también a recordarte que hoy se celebran tres años desde que me operaste.

Sonrió, él también lo recordaba.

—Lo sé.

Sesshōmaru agarró el almuerzo y estaba por decir algo más cuándo Kagome se le adelantó.

—Gracias.

Él sonrió levemente, todos los años era lo mismo, todos los años recibía esas gracias de parte de ella. Aunque no los necesitaba para nada, él había realizado esa acción porque era lo que quería hacer. Porque al saber que lo de Kagome tenía una buena solución decidió que él sería el que la ayudaría.

Los demás doctores habían estado ignorando el caso de la chica, siempre dejándolo como pendiente y haciendo que ella cada día se resignará a no volver a ver nunca más los colores del mundo.

Había conocido a Kagome en la secundaria, habían quedado en el mismo salón; él llegó a mitad de año cuándo fue transferido gracias a que su padre y madrastra decidieron que era mejor un cambio para todos. Cuándo conoció a la chica se le hizo extraño el hecho de que siempre estuviera pegada a la que bien podía ser su gemela, pero que resultó ser su prima.

No se había dado cuenta de que Kagome era ciega hasta que una vez Kikyō no pudo asistir y ella tuvo que ir _tanteando_ las paredes hasta llegar al salón. Ese día, sin saber por qué, se acercó a ella y la ayudó todo el día.

Se enteró en ese momento que el problema de Kagome eran sus corneas y que había dejado de ver a la edad de seis años.

Algo nació ese día, tal vez una pequeña chispa de e_speranza _que quiso transmitir a la chica (muy a su manera, claro). Por eso su propósito cambió cuándo empezó a tratarla solo un poco más.

Poco a poco su manera de ser lo conquistaron, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos zafiros, que transmitían una calidez que hacían que él olvidará cualquier problema que tuviera.

Al principio no sabía que estudiar, pero finalmente decidió que sería doctor y ayudaría a personas que, como su novia, esperaban ansiosos el día de volver a ver.

—El día está hermoso —comentó para romper el silencio que había entre ambos—. ¿Saldrás tarde hoy?

—No.

—¡Bien! Dice mi mamá que te espera en la casa para cenar todos juntos. No la hemos visto desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso y quiere vernos.

Sesshōmaru asintió.

—De acuerdo, ¡nos vemos después! —Se acercó a él, le plantó un tímido beso en los labios y salió de ahí rápidamente porque iba cierto tiempo a visitar a niños que estaban pasando por lo mismo que pasó ella.

Sonrió internamente cuándo estaba en el camión. Todos los años le agradecía a su novio haberle devuelto la vista, pero no solamente por eso.

Por haber escuchado lo que sentía, por no haberse dejado engañar por esa _máscara que portaba, _por ayudarla a recuperar su confianza, por _devolverle la esperanza. _Por cumplir su promesa. Le debía mucho a Sesshōmaru, más de lo que él pensaba.

Y, lo amaba. No por _agradecimiento _como todo el mundo pensaba, sino por miles de razones más. Pero la principal era, porque había conquistado su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hoy es un día especial! (L) <strong>Y a la vez _melancólico. _¿Qué decir? Éste es uno de los tantos fics que debo y poder irlos terminando poco a poco es un gran logro para mí. Originalmente el fic se llamaba _ojos grises. _Pero ese va a ser otro fic y si desean enterrarse de cómo va, pueden buscar mi página de Facebook: (Girl Jäger) Ahí les mostraré una pequeña parte.  
>(El link en mi perfil).<p>

También las invito al foro, es un lugar ameno

_Saludines._


End file.
